


Turtles

by Queen_of_Potatoos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Honesty, Humans disguised as turtles, Lies, Truth, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Potatoos/pseuds/Queen_of_Potatoos
Summary: It was an english class and my teacher gave us a prompt and from that we had to write a story. This is it.





	Turtles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [01_WishfulThinking_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/gifts).



> The main character for this was my great friend in the online and real world, 01_WishfulThinking_10. It originally used her real name but for privacy reasons I'm using her online name.

Wishful was a turtle. She was a very honest turtle normally but she had been telling one single lie her whole life. Nobody would believe her if she told them this one truth, well not without evidence anyway. She had decided to go on an epic quest to find herself some evidence to prove this truth, so that she could truly be the most honest turtle alive. She decided to go to a human village to get her evidence. She went into the first building, waved to the receptionist before going into the back and lying down in a bath. Some humans came in and scrubbed her clean. She left. She walked into the second human building and had a small chat with the receptionist before sitting down in the waiting room. When her name was finally called she walked into a small room with a couple of humans in it. she lay down on a bed where she then went to sleep. After she woke up, a number of hours later, she had to stay in bed for a few days but she had fun eating jelly and watching TV. Wishful had finally found her evidence, it was time to return to the other turtles back at Lake Disappointment. On the shoreline she calls out to the other turtles:  
"HEY GUYS! I'M A HUMAN"!!  
They were all shell shocked but they could not deny the evidence before them. She was truly a human.


End file.
